


Good/Bad

by carrie_reylo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Pining, Reylo - Freeform, Sexting, Spanking, a little ambitious but good, ben solo more like ben solo with his hand, but it's not mutual, masturbating to a nude, rey is innocent, rey's into spanking and daddy ben, rose is a good wingwoman, these fools are too wrapped up in their friendship to get a good dicking, wait the pining is mutual now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-04-24 22:04:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14364660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrie_reylo/pseuds/carrie_reylo
Summary: Rey sends Ben a text he wasn't expecting, and he has a reaction he wasn't expecting either.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first drabble/fic I've done since around my time in the Jonas Brothers fandom... Over ten years ago.   
> But here we are. The Reylo Discord has made me even more in love with Reylo and thirstier for Adam.

He’s sure she didn’t mean to send it to him. There’s absolutely  _ no reason _ he should be receiving a  _ nude _ from Rey. But here it is.

_Rey:_ _Do you think I should use a different angle?_

Attached was a picture of a…. risque nature. Rey was laying on her stomach and just enough of her face was showing to let the intended recipient know it was her. Her hips were tilted up to put her bare ass in the frame, and she didn’t have a bra on. 

Ben knew he shouldn’t find this hot. He  _ knew _ he shouldn’t. This photo was obviously not meant for him, and was probably meant for Poe, but the longer he looked at it, the more he could feel the pressure building up. His heart seemed to be beating faster, and his breath was coming more rapidly. 

The last thing that went through Ben’s head before he unbuttoned his pants was,  _ Rey, I hope you never find out about this _ .

Ben squeezed his eyes shut as soon as he pulled his cock out of his boxers, but immediately sighed at the pressure it relieved. He stroked himself slowly, letting out a shaky breath. He knew how weird this was, but it felt so good. He hadn’t been this turned on in so long.

He twisted his wrist, feeling pleasure spike throughout his body. He used his free hand to hold his phone in his hand, looking at the photo Rey sent him. 

_ All laid out, waiting, as if for someone to come and spank the pert ass peeking out from behind her head. Her feet were crossed at the ankle, as if she were saying “I’ve been bad, Daddy. What are you going to do about it?” It wasn’t entirely in the frame, but you could see the corner of a pout on her face, and it was known that her eyes would be wide as hell, screaming to the receiver of this picture, “fuck me.” _

He shouldn’t. He  _ shouldn’t. _ But here he is. He remembers the first time they met - they hated each other. She was supposed to be helping around the house, and he didn’t want anyone knowing what went on in his personal life. But slowly, they started realizing they had more in common than they initially realized. They began spending time together. Working out together. Gossiping about what Leia and Han brought home from work. Commiserating over Luke whenever he came out of hiding to visit. Going out for drinks together.

Which brings him to his next image. Rey, several shots in, grinding on Ben in the club. They went with Poe, Finn, Hux, and Phas to the new Latin club downtown a couple weeks ago at Poe’s insistence. It all started fine. Hux and Ben were sitting at the bar scoping out the women. Finn and Phasma were fighting once again over who knows what, and Poe was giving Rey the darkest bedroom eyes Ben had ever seen in his life.

Which is why it surprised him when Rey came up to him and pulled him on the dancefloor. She then continued to spend the next three songs dancing as close to him and as suggestively as possible. By the first chorus of the second song, Ben was throbbing. He kept trying to pull away from Rey to make sure she didn’t feel his dick. She was the closest thing to a best friend he had in over ten years, and he didn’t want to fuck it up by letting his cock get in the way.

But, again, here he is. Cock in hand and the photo of Rey in the other. He runs his thumb over the slit, spreading the precum it started dripping ten minutes ago. All it does is make it easier to slide his hand down and twist it back up, imagining he’s about to fuck Rey, who’s laid out for him, just like in the picture, spread and waiting for his cock.

He imagines her on her knees, waiting for him to fully sheath himself in her. 

_ “Please, daddy,”  _ she’d say.  _ “Please… fuck me. I need you inside me. I need your big cock filling me up until I can’t take you anymore. I want to feel you in my stomach. I know you’d poke through and I want to rub you through my stomach. I need you so bad.” _

Ben squeezes his hand around his cock tighter, imagining how wet Rey would be for him, how tight she would be. He imagines how she would sound calling him “daddy” and imagines how his cock would look poking through her stomach. She’s small, he knows, but the idea that he could fill her that much makes him have to grip the base of his cock to keep himself from coming.

He can feel himself getting closer. Knows that if his hand was her pussy that he would be alternating between harsh thrusts and soft glides. Ben lifts his hand to his mouth and spits, trying to get a little more lubrication than his precum was providing. He imagines rubbing her clit while he thrusts into her, both of them edging closer and closer to orgasm. He imagines her whimpers and whispers in dream-Rey’s ear.

_ “Come for me, darling.” _

Before he knows it, Ben is coming all over his fist. He’s breathless; he doesn’t think he’s ever come this hard. And for it to be over a picture that was meant for another person. 

After finding his breath again, Ben wipes his hand on his shirt and picks his phone up, gone missing some point between remembering the latin club and his fantasy. He unlocks his phone and pulls Rey’s text up again. He replies:

_ Ben: Hey, I think you sent this to the wrong person.  _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey finds out that her text didn't go to the intended recipient.

_Fuck_ , Rey thought. _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK._

Taking nudes was her way of promoting her self-confidence. Being in foster care all her childhood meant bad nutrition, which led to her poor body image. Photos of her nude body just reassured her that she _was_ pretty and that she _was_ attractive.

It’s not like she had anyone to send them to, so when the topic came up between her and Rose, Rose (very graciously) offered to look at them so she could give opinions on whether the quality of the photo was spot on, or to suggest the picture be taken from a different angle.

Most of the time, though, the pictures were kept to herself. She kept them on her iPhone in an app called PhotoVault, stored deep within a folder of apps that were completely unrelated to the app that stored her most private pictures.

Rose had told her a while ago that she should consider making a premium Snapchat account to make a profit off of her pictures, but for something that was meant to just boost Rey’s self-esteem, it seemed a little weird to do so. They were for her enjoyment and her enjoyment only.

So when she got a text from Ben fifteen minutes after she _thought_ she sent it to Rose, Rey felt her stomach drop to the ground.

 

> _Ben: Hey, I think you sent this to the wrong person._

How is she supposed to recover from this? If she were more confident, she could play it off as a very overt way to finally move from friends to…. something else with Ben, but she was still working on that. And Ben didn’t need to know about her obsession with him and how she thought about him every night. He didn’t. But now he has this picture of her. In just her underwear. Her face wasn’t showing, but there was just enough to let the recipient know that if they knew her, they would know that it was her in that picture. And Ben knew her.

 

> _Rey: Ben, I am so sorry about that. That’s totally inappropriate. I was meaning to send it to Rose, but I guess I clicked on your name instead. I’m so, so, so sorry._

She hit send and then waited with baited breath for a response from Ben, assuming he would respond.

 _What a great_ fucking _way to start my day. Sending a nude to the guy I’ve been fantasizing about for weeks._ Rey groaned internally.

 

> _Ben: It’s no problem, Rey._

> _Actually, it’s a really good picture of you._

For a second, Rey felt a wave of relief rush through her body. Ben wasn’t offended that she sent it and it didn’t seem like he was going to make a big deal out if it. Rey started typing a response when she finally processed the second text Ben had sent.

_It’s a really good picture of you._

What did that mean? Was that just him complimenting her as a friend? Was he making fun of her? Was he, maybe, actually, _into_ her? Hastily, she started composing a text to Rose.

 

> _Rey: Rose, I have a situation._
> 
> _Rose: What happened?_
> 
> _Rey: I sent a nude to Ben. On accident._
> 
> _Rose: On “accident.” Yeah. Sure._
> 
> _Rey: Rose. You were right above him in my inbox. It was an accident. But he texted me back._
> 
> _And he said it was a “really good picture of me.”_
> 
> _WHAT DO I DO_
> 
> _Rose: I knew it._
> 
> _Rey: what_
> 
> _Rose: He’s hot for you._
> 
> _Send something flirty back._
> 
> _Rey: Like what? “Wow, thanks for complimenting my ass. Please spank it.”_
> 
> _Rose: Maybe more like “Haha thanks. Maybe I can start sending them to you for your approval too? ;)”_
> 
> _Rey: no. I would die right then and there. What if he said no???_
> 
> _Rose: I’m coming over._

Rey knew what Rose coming over meant. It meant Rose stealing her phone and writing a text that would be way too risky and adventurous to send, but sending it anyway. Which meant that Ben was probably going to get a text asking him to spank her and/or critique her nudes, when that would most definitely ruin their friendship. So to distract herself from the thought, Rey threw her phone to the opposite side of the room and laid down on the couch, praying it would eat her up alive before Rose got the chance to send that text.

Ten minutes later there was a knock on her door and Rose peeking out from behind.

“Hey girl. Where’s your phone?” Rose smirked.

 _Fuck_. Rey thought. She jumped up and started looking for where she threw her phone, but Rose caught what Rey was doing and started looking too. And she was faster.

 _Goddamn._ Rey groaned. _Why did I tell her my passcode?_

Rose unlocked Rey’s phone and pulled up the text messages. Right to Ben Solo’s thread.

“Thanks for the compliment,” Rose said out loud. “Maybe next time I can intentionally send it to you.”

“Rose! Don’t you dare!” Rey pummeled towards her.

Rose hit send and then gave Rey a wicked smile. “Too bad. Just sent it. Now we wait.”

Rey immediately began panicking. She could _not_ let a naked photo of her and a risque text sent by Rose ruin her friendship with Ben. He was the first friend she had once she got out of foster care, and she didn’t want to lose him. Yes, she was madly in lust (or was it love) with him, but there were plenty of other men out there that could make her happy.

Her stream of thought was interrupted by a “ding” signaling a new text.

One from Ben.

_Oh god._

“Rose, please tell me it’s not him saying he wants to not be friends anymore. I don’t think I could handle that.”

“Oh, girl. It’s not that. Read it.”

> _Ben: I would like that._

Another ding.

> _Ben: A lot._

  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

“So have you sent him a new one yet?” Rose asked Rey over the bowl of soup that sat in front of her.

“Have I sent _who_ a new _what_ yet?” Rey said between chews of her panini.

“Ben. Have you sent him any more nudes?” Rose said nonchalantly.

Rey choked on the bite of her sandwich she was working on.

“Rose! We’re at Panera! What made you think this was appropriate conversation in public?” Rey aggressively whispered.

Rose turned around, obnoxiously checking their surroundings.

“Rey, we’re the only ones here. So tell me. Have you?”

Rey looked down at her plate and grabbed a chip to eat. Rose leaned over and pulled Rey’s plate away from her, cocking an eyebrow at Rey when she finally looked up.

“He obviously was pla--”

“He _obviously_ is into you, Rey. Why can’t you acknowledge that? He literally has been giving you heart eyes for at _least_ the past three years. Ask Finn or Poe or, hell, even Ben’s mom. He is sickeningly in love with you and wants to see the goods.”

Rey’s face sunk into a deep blush.

“I can’t mess anything up between us.”

“Then don’t keep dancing around this. If you do, it’s just going to become more strained because you both know that you’re attracted to each other, but no one is doing anything about it.”

Rey tried to make up an excuse. “Shouldn’t it be his turn anyway? Since I sent the picture?”

“Technically, yes. But Ben won’t do anything until he gets confirmation that you’re actually into him. For all he knows, you could just be trying to get a compliment. Paige does that all the time,” Rose said. “Just send some cleavage or something. And add a caption that’s like ‘Just for you’ or ‘Wish you were here’ to let him know that you want him and not just his attention.”

“Fine.”

“Good.” Rose smiled. “You can have your sandwich back now.”

Rose slid Rey’s plate back to her, stealing a chip before Rey could do anything about it.

\--

Much to Rey’s chagrin, her body decided to wake her up three hours before her alarm went off. Knowing she wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep, she grabbed her phone looked at the notifications she had gotten overnight. There were a few  from Twitter, a message from Finn (most likely of a meme he saw on Facebook), and a text from Rose that said “have u yet??” Rey rolled her eyes and decided to save that one for last.

She opened Twitter, simply clearing the notification pane. Finn’s message was a video of a goat running around and jumping off other goats, knocking them down in the process, so she responded with a laughing emoji and an “lol.”

Rey sighed as she opened Rose’s text. She had thought about it all last night, making a pros and cons list, thinking of what the possible outcomes could be, et cetera. She knew, deep down, that she truly wanted Kylo as more than her best friend. She wasn’t going to deny the number of times she’s looked at him and just wanted to kiss him until his lips were bruised. Looking once more at Rose’s text, she decided that the pros outweighed the cons, and opened her camera app.

Rey pulled her nightshirt off and tugged her panties down, positioning herself in the light streaming through her window. She laid down and grabbed her phone, flipping to the front camera so she could see what she was doing. She shifted, feeling a little uncomfortable at the idea that this was _for_ someone, instead of just herself.

One leg was hanging off the bed and the other was crossed over, covering a good portion of her pussy. She knew that if she wanted to get more from Ben, teasing what he could have would be the best way to get him the hottest and most bothered. She angled the camera so only the top of her neatly-trimmed thatch would be visible to Ben and took the picture. She inspected and decided that the lighting wasn’t going to work when she added a filter over it, so she rearranged herself.

It took a couple of tries, and couple of different angles, to get one that neatly framed her torso, giving a full view of her chest and only a peek of her mound. She then went into VSCOcam, picked out her favorite filter to go over the picture, and saved that version to her phone.

Opening up her messages app, she clicked on Ben’s name (the second person in the list) and selected the picture. She tapped out a message, gave it one last look over, and hit send.


End file.
